The Story Of A Hero
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus.  One-hundred years after his death, a Hunter of Artemis tells his story to the Cemper of Camp Half-Blood.  A story of heroism, bravery, and above all, Perseus Jackson.


It was a story shrouded with mystery.

Every camper knew his name - Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus.

But no on knew his full story.

Sure, they all knew that he was a son of Poseidon. The only son of Poseidon.

Yeah, they knew he went on several quests, along with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and sometimes Grover, satyr, and Tyson, his Cyclops half-brother.

They knew he fought in the second Titan war, and was the child of the big three stated in the prophecy.

They also knew that he wasn't the hero - but yet, he was.

They knew he also fought in the war against Gaia, and helped to unite the Greeks and Romans. But that was all they knew.

* * *

><p>The Hunters were visiting - the immortal maidens of Artemis. It was that night at the campfire that the one of the huntresses stood up.<p>

She said, "I have begged the permission of the gods, and they have finally, after one-hundred year, relented. I am about to tell you a story. But this isn't just any story. You are all about to learn the story of Percy Jackson."

The campfire flames grew higher as excitment broke out between the campers.

"He came to camp half-blood when he was twelve. He defeated a minetaur outside of half-blood hill, but not before it got his mother. He then preceeded to be claimed by Poseidon, and go on a quest to retrieve Zeus' masterbolt, which he was framed of stealing.

"He went to the underworld, expecting that Hades had been the one who stole it. Along the way he defeathed Medusa, and many other things. But when they-" "They?" "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Grover, a satyr, went to. But when they reached the underworld, they learned that Hades' helm of darkness had also been stolen. Soon after he retreived both the helm and the masterbolt, and defeated Ares" at this the Ares cabin looked mad, "he came back to camp, where he was nearly killed by Luke, a friend of Annabeth's, who had crossed over and begun to work for Kronos."

They all knew this part of the story - Luke, the traitor, the hero.

"His second quest was sparked by the near death of the pine tree on half-blood hill. It contained the spirit of Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, who fought of cyclopses' six years before he came to camp while Annabeth, Luke, and Grover made it in to camp. It was poisened, and so a quest was given to find the Golden Fleece. However, at the time the camp had a, ah, different head of activities for a short while, and the quest was given to Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

The Ares cabin cheered at this.

"Percy and Annabeth snuck away from camp, to not only find the fleece, but save Grover, who had been kidnapped by a cyclops while searching for Pan."

Well that was new.

"Anyway, a bunch of stuff happened, including Percy being turned into a Guinea Pig by Circe, but in the end, they got the fleece, and saved Grover. And then the most amazing thing happened. _Percy let Clarisse take all the credit for getting the fleece._ So, Clarisse took the fleece, and when Annabeth, Grover, and Percy got to Camp Half-Blood, they found out that it worked a bit to well. Thalia was back. And now there was a new child of the big three who could have been the one of the prophecy."

The campers knew this part too. Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus.

"The next winter, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy were sent to retrieve some half-bloods. When they got there, they were attacked by a maticore, and Annabeth fell of a cliff and was presumed dead. The hunters of Artemis showed up, and helped defeat the maticore. Bianca Di Angelo, one of the half-bloods, joined the Hunters." "Were you a hunter then?" one of the Apollo campers asked. The Hunter shook her head no.

"The campers soon after learned that Annabeth was alive, and was being held captive, and forced to hold up the sky. And then they learned that Lady Artemis ad taken the burdon. And so Percy, Bianca, Zoe, the leutenint of the hunters, Thalia, and Grover went on a quest. Before they even started, however, they knew that two of them were to die."

The flames grew a bit lower at this.

"In Heaphestus' trash pile, Bianca gave her life to save everyone else on the quest. And so one of two lives was taken. Then, when they reached whereAnnabeth and Artemis were, Percy held up the sky, and tricked Atlas - oh, did I forget to mention Atlas was the one who tricked Annabeth, then Artemis, to hold up the sky? Well, Percy tricked Atlas back to holding up the sky, but not before he killed Zoe, who turned out to be his daughter. Artemis put her in the sky as a constellation." "That's why it's called the Hunter." and Athena boy whispered.

"Thalia joined the Hunters, a day before she turned sixteen, so she wuld not be the child of the prophecy." "Oh!" a daughter of Athena yelped, "I always wondered why you-" "Shhh!" a Demeter boy whispered, "She obviously doesn't want us to know!"

Some campers knew, others didn't. The Hunter could tell just by looking at them.

"Nico, Bianca's sister, was mad at Percy. So mad that he conjured up dead soldiers, and ran away. It turned out that he was another child of the big three. on of Hades. But, the irony was, he was born before the pact. His father placed him and his sister in the Lotus Casino - you all know about that place,right? Good. So anyway, Hades put Bianca and Nico in the Lotus Casino and sent a fury to get them later on.

"The next year, Annabeth led the quest. They were searching the Labyrinth, to stop Kronos' army from coming and attacking camp. They traveled with Grover and Tyson. And then, in the end, they needed to help of Rachel, a clear-sighted mortal. It turned out that there new sword-fighting teacher was Deadalus, and he killed himself to destroy the Labyrinth. Nico forgave Percy that year. And that year, Kronos took over Luke's body."

"Then, the next year, he led the Half-bloods in the second Titan war. He was invinsible, because Nico took him to the River Styx. He led the army, but in the end, he wasn't the hero. Luke killed himself, to defeat Kronos. And then Rachal became the Oracle, and Percy and Annabeth became a couple."

All the Aphrodite kids sighed. If there was one thing they loved, it was a romantic ending.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. The Ares cabin wuldn't fight, but a Drakon came that could only be defeated by a child of Ares. So Silena Beauregard dressed up as Carisse and led the Ares kids into battle. She ended up dying, and the drakon was defeated by Clarisse."

"How do you know all this?" a Ares kid called.

"Because," the Hunter said, smiling softly, "I'm Thalia Grace."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. The ending you were all expecting. <strong>

**And yeah, this might be boring because, duh! You all know this already, but I wanted to write it.**

**I _may _continue this wan HOO is over, but since that is years from now, I'll mark this complete.**


End file.
